As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,420,359; 3,788,464; 4,091,639 and 4,165,573 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse coin holders which are adapted to hold and display coins and like objects.
While the prior art constructions are more than adequate for the purpose and function for which they were specifically designed, they do suffer from a number of shared deficiencies.
As most coin collectors are well aware, there is a need for a coin holder device that can be used to display a coin collection and be adjustable so as to adapt to different sized coin diameters. This is one particular area where the prior art constructions fall far short of their intended mark.
U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,788,464; 4,165,573 and 4,091,639 address the problem of displaying a single coin, but do not address the problem of displaying a coin collection as a whole.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,359 solves the problem of handling a large amount of coins but does so in a fashion which makes it impossible to view the coins on an individual basis while contained within the device.
Another shortcoming of the prior art patented devices is the inability of these constructions to hold the coin firmly in a such a manner that the coin is not able to slide back and forth either within the device or against other coins which could damage the coins and reduce their value.
Another method of displaying coins not mentioned thus far is through the use of coin albums; but, the main problem with a coin album is that they do not allow the viewer to look at the coin collection as a whole.
Given the present enormous number of commemorative and rare coins being collected, there is a pressing need for a coin holder that will be able to adjust to many different sized coins, and also be able to display these coins in a manner so that the collection can be viewed as a whole; and, the provision of such a device is a stated objective of the present invention.